Harry Potter: I have a sister?
by Dementor's Prom Date
Summary: It all started that day... That wonderful, magnificent day when I met my sister, Haley Lily Potter, The Girl Who Lived. NOTE I do not own Harry Potter
1. Only the Beginning

Harry Potter:

I have a sister?

It all started that day... That wonderful, magnificent day when I met my sister, Haley Lily Potter, The _Girl_ Who Lived. But, I have to tell you our story, 1st, now don't I? Let's begin…

It was just after I had gotten on the train towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A girl, a cute one of sorts, had gotten on right after me. She was a 2nd year, same as me… But why had I not noticed her before? She apparently thought I was cute, and I am… (That's when Hermione smacks me with her potions book)

She comes to sit with us, because all other seats are taken. So, politely, I ask her what her name is.

"Haley Lily Potter" she says. But how? How could her last name be Potter? There is no 'Girl Who Lived' is there?

"Excuse me, but you must be mistaken," I said, "There is only one child of Lily and James Potter, and that is me, Harry James Potter."

She only replied, "We must talk to Dumbledore."

***End of Chapter One***

Note: I do not own Harry Potta so DO NOT SEW ME JK ROWLING!


	2. I Learn All About my Life

When we got inside, she took me by the hand and whispers, "Follow me."

She takes me to a mysterious statue and says, "Acid Pops." The statue turns and on the other side are stairs. She leads me up them and opens a door into an office. Dumbledore's office!

There she tells me everything. She tells me that we were separated when I was found inside. While they took me to the retched Dursley's house, Haley stayed with Dumbledore for protection, where she got private lessons on how to protect herself.

She said that Dumbledore told her that our relations were better left out of conversation for the 1st year.

"Okay, I get it now… Can we go down to dinner now, I'm starved _and_ parched." I said. She smacked me with her potions book which reminded me of Hermione and Ron at dinner.

"Fine, let's go then."

When we got down the sorting was done. We met up with Hermione and Ron and we told them our story. But, I wanted to get to know her better… I wanted to get dirty with her.

I knew the only way to 'get to know her' was polyjuice potion. Hermione was not up for helping me, so I made it by myself in the girl's bathroom. Before I took it, I had to find out who she wanted to fuck.

I walked up to her and said, "Soooo, since I need to get to know you… Who in the school do you think is sexy? Besides yours truly, of course." She and Hermione smacked me with their Divination books.

She told me she thinks that Dean Thomas is sexy and that she would love to fuck him silly.

Perfect! I love it, it will work!

***End of Chapter 2***


	3. I 'Interact'

Next thing… I must get a DNA sample of Dean. This will be simple because of the fact that he is one of my 'fans'. All I have to is walk up to him, tell him to say cheese, get his photo with me to him, and while my arm is around him, get some hair.

It all went as planned. Now I take the wad of hair and put it in the polyjuice potion. Once I took the potion this is what happened.

I walked up to her and said, "If u want my, eh hem, body meet me after class in the bathroom." She practically screamed out yes and asked what time. We are meeting at 9:00 tonight.

When I showed up at 9:05 she told me I was late. But, she was naked. As I caressed her body, I felt her large breasts. She was beautiful. I kissed her as I caressed her, and we snogged our heads off. I took her bra off of her, and she took my underpants off of me. I slowly slipped a finger into her vagina, and she uttered moans and cursed. I was hard, and she grabbed my penis and put it in her mouth.

Oh, this felt great. But, I was about to change back. She stood up, and I kissed her and said, "Goodbye. Do not mention this to anybody, not even me."

I put my clothes on and headed back to the guy's dorm, on the way, I saw my sister kissing my best bud, Ron.


	4. The Hook Up

Ok... So that was a little bit wierd... I suddenly feel, so... Unattractive... That's just NOT me, ok! I mean I could punch my best bud right now, but wait... It IS wrong to love my sister... I'll get over it and get a new girlfriend... I hope.

I now see Hermione, why have I never noticed her? There COULD be cuter girls BUT she is the whole package... Cute, smart, and Ron says she's even good in bed... I'll let Ron have his shot with Haley, and I'll try Hermione... Let's see how this works out

I now drink my 2nd batch of polyjuice potion... With Ron's red hair in it, I'll get her for him, and he'll be grateful! Now just to put on Ron's hand-me-downs. Ugh! I hate his clothes.

I walk up to Haley and she says, "Did Harry send you?" I pretended to be nervous like Ron. "Uhm... No actualy, I, uhm, want to ask you something." Nailed it! "Get on with it then, I don't have all day!"

"Will you, uhm, go with me?"

"Of course I will, but when and where?"

"Uhm, Friday at 8:00"

"See you then!"

***Chapter Ends Here***


End file.
